


This Is.... Denny's?

by writerwithawish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Other, denny's au, i could use some help but this is what it is, idk what this is going to be, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: Multi-chapter thing that's kind of a mess but I'm sad and gay so this is happy and gay and Race works at Denny's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KweenKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/gifts).

> Bro idk what I'm doing..... I guess you could say I have no CLUE what I'm doing...... but this is a mess and I literally only half thought it out so be ready for some shit and I would honestly love to be told what parts are shit because I clearly need the help. This was a last minute decision, have fun kiddos

When the large group of what looked like college students walked in to the empty Denny's at 2 am, Race kind of wanted to cry. His shift was fairly close to being over and he had been in the middle of writing a physics essay that was due in class the next morning that he hadn't even started on. It was going to be a long night.

The group had been sat down and Race had expected them to be screaming until the moment they left, but they were strangely quiet and were conversing in hushed voices. The leader was a short blonde boy who held himself as though he was better than everyone else and he knew it.

"Oh God, Brooklyn. Good luck," Race's coworker Blink worriedly warned as he walked by on his way out. The lucky bastard was just getting off work and his boyfriend Mush was waiting out front to pick him up. Race took a deep breath and walked towards the table.

"Welcome to Denny's, what can I get you?" Race asked with a "I totally don't hate my job and will be more than happy to get you ketchup every three minutes, of _course_ I won't kick you for asking" smile. Needless to say, it was very fake and off putting. At this point, Race was past caring.

The leader looked Race up and down and let a smirk fall onto his face, "We's gonna get pancakes. Lots of them. All of the pancakes. How many pancakes do ya' got? My girl Snipes here likes pancakes and we can all eat."

Race was very confused by the short attractive leader dude ranting about pancakes and had zoned out about halfway through the pancake monologue. He was snapped out of his trance by the blonde boy's accusing stare, his smirk gone.

"I'm sorry, you want _how_ many pancakes?" Race was very confused and honestly just trying his best to stay awake.

"All of 'em. We want all of the pancakes," The mysterious midget of a boy said with a completely straight face. Race decided that if this strangely small man could keep a straight face, he could too. After all, his poker skills weren't for noting. Race dropped his smile.

"We have no pancakes. All of the pancakes have died, we are now serving only waffles," Of course Race was just joking but the boy now looked angry at the thought of there being no pancakes. He looked about ready to yell before the only girl in the group leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"You're fucking with me," The boy's face showed a confusing combination of emotions, ranging from confused to angry to slightly impressed. "Do you know who I am?" Now the boy just looked angry.

Race sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Look, I honestly don't care who you are. Yeah, I'm fucking with you. _How many pancakes do you want?_ I've got an essay to write!"

The boy was once again angry and confused. "No- None? We don't want any pancakes? We-We're good? Bye I guess?"

Race, being a tired gay, found this small yet scary man very cute and just sighed again. "No pancakes? Do you want anything?"

"No? I think we're just going to go?" Now they were both confused.

"Yeah, okay. If you need anything, my name's Race. I'll be right back with those drinks." The whole table laughed as Race recited the spiel he was suppose to use out of habit.

He made it all the way to the kitchen before realizing what he had just done.


	2. Another Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, sorry it's late

Spot was confused. Spot didn't like being confused, yet this random Denny's waiter had confused him. Spot should have kept his meetings at IHOP.

See, Spot ran a gang called Brooklyn. They used to meet every other Thursday at IHOP, but due to a..... misunderstanding Spot had had with a waiter on the subject of pancakes, they had to meet at Denny's. Spot had been hosting meetings at Denny's for 3 weeks now and this was the first time he had seen the confusing waiter.

Another problem Spot had with the waiter: he was hot. Not like temperature-hot or cute-hot, no, this boy was traffic-stopping, fuck-you-into-next-week hot. And Spot was slightly obsessed. Especially since this new hot waiter could sass Spot just as much as Spot could sass him. He was _perfect_. Spot had been considering going back to IHOP, but now he was a loyal Denny's patron through and through.

Just his luck that the next time he went to Denny's he heard that his waiter had been fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, leave a kudos or comment I guess


	3. Wow there's more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, sorry it's kinda shit

To say that Race was pissed was an understatement. He had been fired from his job and now they were calling him at 3 am to tell him they would rehire him, even give him a raise, if he just came and got this small angry dude to leave. When he refused, they insisted, begging him to come in, _please_, just for an hour. They would do anything.

So now Race was at Denny's at 3 am in his pajamas asking the same hot midget that got him fired what he wanted to drink. In his sleep-addled state, he hasn't noticed the guy just staring at him, and when he did he was just as annoyed.

"Stop staring. What do you want to drink? I have an 8 am class and kinda need this to hurry up," Race said in an annoyed tone. This seemed to snap Mr. Midget out of his stupor, so Race counted it as a win.

"You're in your pajamas," Spot's idiot brain oh-so-helpfully pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock. I don't actually work here but I'm getting free pancakes so this deal works out for everyone."

Spot was still very confused, "W-what?"

His second, Hotshot, laughed and smacked him upside the head. "We'll have seven plates of bacon, fourteen waffles, thirty pancakes, five plates of eggs, and a blueberry muffin."

Race just stared, wondering how the fuck the four boys seated in the booth could eat so much. Spot seemed to be wondering the same thing as he turned to Hotshot with an incredulous look.

Hotshot just shrugged. "Gotta feed the littles," and Spot's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Fuck! Smalls!"

As Spot jumped up and ran out of the building the other three at the table just laughed.

"Oh Miss Medda'll have his head! I cant believe he forgot!" a boy with dark hair cackled. "Poor Smalls, if I lived with Spot, I think I'd hope he'd forget me!"

Hotshot cuffed the back of his head. "Wasn't it _your_ turn to pick her up?"

The boy stopped laughing adruptly. "Oh fuck, I... Uh.... I gotta go.... Like now. I'm stayin' with Blink and Mush tonight, don't tell Spot!"

The remaining two just laughed as he sprinted out the door. 

Race, confused about whatever the fuck just happened, simply shrugged and walked to the back. It was Denny's, he had seen weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah sorry I'm so bad at posting, this has been written for months I just didn't type it until now. high school kinda sucks, I'd love to hear from y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my bros, I didn't read over this and it's kind of like a crappy fever dream I just had? So yeah, it's not great. And yeah, I will be writing more. Sorry :/


End file.
